


【Maylor】夏东海系列之教父The God Father（黑帮大佬花×性转寡妇梅，pwp）

by Rhiannon1118



Series: 夏东海系列 [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, ntr, 作者是乐色, 哺乳, 年龄操作, 性转, 脏, 花梅, 雷, 非自愿, 黄
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 00:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20380831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhiannon1118/pseuds/Rhiannon1118
Summary: 乐色文学。仅供被窝娱乐。预警见tag们。我爱他们（ps：叫夏东海系列是因为他和我一样喜欢搞梅梅）lof屏蔽我太惨辽 我只是个想安静搞黄的平凡女孩





	【Maylor】夏东海系列之教父The God Father（黑帮大佬花×性转寡妇梅，pwp）

教父 The God Father

1.

只有幸运地出生在早春的婴儿才能赶上在松枝主日之时举行受洗礼。

也只有幸运的婴儿才能让英国地下世界的“教父”在教堂繁复高耸的穹顶下，在圣子、圣父和圣灵以及众多亲朋的见证下，宣誓成为他的教父。

在场的所有嘉宾，除了高站在礼台上颂念祷词的神父，没有人是真正虔诚的上帝的信徒。事实上如果他们的心思能够集中在仪式本身，那么每个人总会在心中生出羞愧乃至惶恐，是的，他们所有人都受过撒旦的诱惑并且不知悔改、无药可救，即使是这间规模颇大的主教座堂也受不住他们中任何一个人掏心掏肺的忏悔告解。

但眼下没有人，没有人会在享受着尘世间功成名就凯旋而归的幸福时刻，扫兴地想起罪恶或是死亡，即使成功背后总不免这两者。

对Roger Taylor来说，铲除异己的快感极大程度地冲淡了失去得力下属的悲伤，尽管年长的教父总是对那个短命的年轻人寄予厚望，自从他结婚建立了自己的家庭，承担起作为男人的真正责任之时，他在帮派中的职位也屡次升迁，他英勇地为教父的终生事业献出一切乃至性命。

是时候了，盛装的教父今天可谓容光焕发，他固然不再年轻，一头耀眼夺目的黄发如今被岁月淘洗成白金的颜色，曾令无数女人芳心悸动的海蓝色眼眸现在有鱼尾纹在眼角欢游，但无可比拟的名望和权力让他意气风发，教父离墓地还有很远，他觉得自己还能再结三次婚，再生一打孩子，完成这一切之前他绝不倒下，更何况又有新的人需要依仗他的荫蔽——他可怜的、年轻的部下的遗孀和遗腹子，Brian May和她的儿子。

管风琴演奏的主旋律响起，全场宾客起立，迎接那个修长高挑的穿着黑色连衣裙的幽灵，那位新寡的女人、孩子的母亲。

即使是姿色平平如Brian May，黑色也一点不适合她，毕竟她还年轻。等在祭台边的Roger Taylor注视着她怀抱穿着华丽女王长袍的小婴儿款款走来时，忍不住想。

母亲把怀中的婴儿送到教父手中，典礼开始。

失去婴儿的遮挡，Brian May作为受洗礼的焦点之一，少见地受到了所有人的瞩目。她为此并不自在，但还是努力保持得体。Roger知道，即使一副孱弱到病恹恹的样子，她仍尽职尽责地完成妻子应尽的一切责任。大战爆发的那一天她的丈夫理所当然地在外冲锋陷阵，而这女人倒霉地开始临盆，谁能想到在强壮的丈夫和瘦弱的妻子之间，顽劣的死神竟会挑选走了前者呢？漫长的初次生产几乎折损了她大半条性命，即使在两个月后的现在看来，分娩时大开的骨缝似乎也把她曾经窄小的骨盆撑得宽阔了些。在厚重的丝绒质地的包身连衣裙下，这些变化也许细微，但逃不掉Roger的审视。

男人忍不住抬头，玻璃花窗下高悬的十字架上，受难的耶稣也正眼带悲悯地注视着他。

Roger强压下脑海里更多生动的潮湿画面，专心注视着臂弯里的婴儿，他光溜溜的小脑袋上还没萌生柔软的头发，但他睁开的双眼已经呈现出纯净夺目的蓝。

这真是个勇敢的小家伙。当神父庄重地把他浸入冰凉的圣水中时，他竟没有一点哭闹。作为教父的Roger感到由衷的骄傲。

2.

一个男人可以有很多情妇，但只能有一个妻子，妻子就是能给你生下合法后代的女人。你可以随意地搞上情妇，但要郑重地挑选妻子。

Roger总是如此严肃地告诫年轻的下属。

当下属带着那时还是女友的Brian May郑重地拜访Roger时，他不免为这年轻人的选择感到疑惑和忧虑。一个一看就不属于他们所在的世界的女人，她几乎算得上是位淑女，素面朝天、举止文雅、在夏天穿着扣子一路严实地由肚脐封锁到咽喉的衬衫裙，细长的小腿上裹着肉色的丝袜，还有双鞋头钝圆的平底鞋——她绝对超过六英尺高了。

对于Roger这样的浪荡子来说，除了母亲、姐妹、女儿以外的女人，无论长幼美丑，总是有些幻想的余地的。但他头一次，头一次在友好轻松的私人聚餐时，面对着他年轻下属的年轻未婚妻，看着她漆黑浓密的发卷，安静的棕色眼睛，长直的鼻子和淡色的嘴唇，想象不出这样一张淡漠寡薄的面庞在性高潮时会有什么失态失控的表情，这样一双细瘦得看上去仅仅能支撑身体站立的腿，该如何在床上摆出花样百出的姿势。

Roger不是空想家，他是实践者。找到机会和下属的女人单独相处并不是难事，但他还是相当仁慈（或者残忍）地等到了他们的婚礼以后，毕竟他一点不想破坏年轻人们情投意合的婚姻。作为证婚人的Roger在晚宴开餐前用银勺子敲着香槟杯真诚发表了令人笑泪俱下的婚礼演讲，他用几个尺度正好的黄色笑话令在场的女士们掩嘴微笑，就连身边在保守的白色塔夫绸礼裙里包裹着的新娘，她化了淡妆的脸也因为羞涩染上红晕，Roger甚至愿意相信这平淡的女人可能真的是个乏味的处女。哦得了吧，谁愿意和处女上床呢？

新人们蜜月归来，在Roger两天内第三次向他的下属暗示过他的意思之后，这新婚的丈夫就出于对首领的敬畏和对升迁的渴望而选择了无声接受。

而May，这蠢女人，还不明白一个下属的妻子就是首领的娼妇。她在新婚丈夫因故出差半周而Roger又亲自登门拜访的时候，还正坐在书房里整理着隔天的教案——又一个无聊的认知，她是这个混乱社区里公立中学的数学老师，苦口婆心又无可奈何地看着她的学生们一天天长成新一代的社会渣滓。

这天真的、毫无进取心或者警惕性的女人素面朝天，穿着宽松的纯棉睡裙，满头戴着可笑的塑料发卷，脚上还蹬着毛茸茸的兔子拖鞋，这一切让Roger几乎下不去手。

但当他轻而易举地把她压在凌乱的书桌上，把那件煞风景的家居服直接掀到她惊慌失措的脸上，看着她压根没穿着内裤的、长着茂密深色耻毛的阴部时，他头一次对她感到惊喜。

她在绝望中奋力挣扎，夹紧腿根试图掩盖住一切，那条缝也许会被她细细的手掌或者指头挡起来，但那些毛发呢？这不解风情的女人甚至从未想过修剪一下。

窗户里突然灌进来一阵风，刮得阳台上的塑料晾衣架劈啪作响，上面正无辜地晾着Brian May所有的内裤。

意志和生理总是各司其职互不干涉的，尽管Roger知道Brian的每个头发卷都在抗拒着和他做爱，但她的阴道还是在他手指的抽插和唇舌的撩拨下湿漉漉地向他敞开。

在Roger这个年纪，让任何一个年轻紧致的阴道痉挛到高潮总是能带给他比性爱本身更愉悦的成就感，即使把Brian May操到高潮可能是世界上最容易的事，她的身体没见过什么世面，在性事中充满了大惊小怪。但Roger至少能放心地在她通红充血的肉穴里无套射精——他不觉得这瘦巴巴的姑娘有生孩子的能力。

3.

自从搬进首领的大宅，Brian May就像一个严重失眠的患者一样担忧着黑夜的降临，她并不失眠，但她的确渴望能有一晚安睡。

把儿子放进摇篮哄到他沉沉入睡已经耗费了她大半的精力，受洗礼之后的庆祝环节对她来说冗长又乏味，她既接受哀悼也接受祝贺，既面对尊重也面对鄙视，一个觉多的婴儿让她有了逃离的借口，而天生警惕的孩子对新环境的陌生恐惧又搞到她身心俱疲。

Brian现在拘谨地坐在首领的对面，他在她离开晚宴后又过了两小时才迟迟到家，给了她充足的安顿婴儿和准备自己的时间。

Roger解开领带松开衬衫，正轻松地往嘴里剥着葡萄吃，他刚被不少人灌了很多酒，但这并不影响他的好胃口，Roger并不饿，但饥饿不是让人进食的唯一理由，贪婪才是。

年长男人的吃相豪放，简直毫无顾忌，他把葡萄嚼得像颗易爆炸的水球，汁液和皮肉在他保养得坚固雪白的齿列间迸溅，舌头在口腔里翻搅出啧啧的水声。

Brian几乎又要没出息地脸红起来，这实在是让她想起昨天，在首领家的晚餐桌上，她儿子的教父把手伸向她的下体，内裤被拨到一边，饭后水果里的一串葡萄被一颗颗揪下塞进阴道里，她由起先的隐忍到后来的求饶，最后几颗圆果实被强硬地挤进满满当当的肉制容器里的下一秒，就又像产卵一样被推拒出来，Brian感到自己身下的通道在不适中蠕动收缩，绞紧了要捣烂那些东西。而到了真正要排出来的时候她又那么无助——她的盆腔不再有足够的力气，事实上直到生产后的第二周她才再次感觉到下体的存在，医生说这些私密的肌肉需要几个月来恢复，但Brian觉得以自己目前的处境，恐怕还需要更久。

这荒淫的晚间娱乐以Brian哭叫着乞求Roger帮她挖出来结束，但相对于她高大的身材，男人的手指明显不够长，她在事后仍觉得很难受，带着不想让食物烂在自己子宫里的恐惧，她半夜溜进卫生间坐在马桶上又自己开掘了一通才敢堪堪回房入睡。

而那最后一点点葡萄直到今天白天受洗礼时，才在她抱着儿子走向祭台的时候随着走路的动作流到内裤上。

不远处纱帐萦绕的摇篮里，婴儿半夜的啼哭扰乱了成年人之间躁动的沉默。

这是新母亲两个月来刚刚习得的条件反射，当她的婴儿因为渴望唯一的食物而放声哭泣时，专属他的储备粮就会急忙忙地装填完毕，沉甸甸地挂着，时不时在母亲胸前的衣料上晕开深色的奶渍。

这窘态让这位一向自律的中学老师也忍不住低声骂了句脏话，她慌张地捂住胸口踢开凳子，回身逃离现场，奔向她需要哺乳的婴儿。

把挂着乳汁的奶头喂进婴儿还没萌牙的小嘴里，是堵住他突然啼哭的最好方法，Brian小心翼翼地捧着自己不算丰满的乳房喂给她的儿子，没有人教她也会轻轻地摇晃着他小小的身子，嘴里哼着她更年轻一些的时候，在一把红色的老吉他上自己写的歌。

这短暂的属于母亲和婴儿的私密独处被Roger抚向Brian另一只乳房的手而打断，这一手就能完全掌握的奶球因为涨奶，轻轻的挤压就能打湿整个手掌。这可别浪费，Roger一边想着一边舔掉自己指缝间的奶液，又腥又淡，但Brian真是个尽职尽责的乳牛，吃进去的是草挤出来的是奶。

“别这样……他会不够吃。”无助的母亲低低地哀求道。

“我怎么会让我自己的孩子挨饿？我还要喂给他可怜的小妈妈一些东西呢。”男人笑着示意她转身面对婴儿床旁的小沙发，让她一手抱着婴儿一手撑住自己，趴跪在上面挨操。

这姿势让Brian看不见插进来的阴茎，只能被动感受那根东西进入到了更深的地方，不适和愉悦、疼痛和快感一起席卷过她疲倦不堪又饱受摧残的身体。她小声地吐出又软又哑的呻吟，这个女人连叫床都不是甜的。

母亲在隐忍的放纵中低头看着自己的婴儿以寻求慰藉，她的孩子需要父亲，这是她目前做出这些荒唐事的一切原因。

而不谙世事的纯洁婴儿还在贪婪地叼着母亲的乳头，想着为何今晚她的怀抱格外颠簸。

Fin.


End file.
